ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King of Mons
King of Mons (キングオブモンス - Kinguobumonsu) is a monster that appeared in the film, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. Subtitle: Strongest Coalescence Beast (最強合体獣 - Saikyō gattaijū) Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace Powers/Weapons *Energy Ray: King of Mons can fire an orange energy ray from his mouth. It can cause large explosions. *Bone Shield: King of Mons can generate an orange shield of energy thanks to his wings. It is strong enough to withstand Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. *Flight: King of Mons is capable of anti-gravity flight thanks to his steel wings. *Shark Fangs: King of Mons can retract the spikes on his abdomen as weapons, they are only good for close-range combat however. *Spawn: In accordance to his master's design, King of Mons can spew forth the creation of the monsters, Bajiris and Scylla from his wings or abdomen. Weakness Bajiris and Scylla's life force is connected to King of Mons, should either of those monsters suffer any sort of fatal injury, it will be carried over to King of Mons and as a result, cripple him as well. History King of Mons was a monster created by the sadistic thoughts of a bully at school who wanted revenge against Tsutomu for bringing Ultraman Gaia into the real world. Using the Red Sphere that brought Gaia into the real world, and making his monster into a clay statue as a demonstration of what he would look like, the bully's creation came to life as his wish to the red sphere and King of Mons was born. In accordance to his master's wishes, King of Mons immediately began to destroy everything that was in his sights: The City. With no proper opposition in the real world, nothing could stop King of Mons's rampage. Eventually, Gamu returned to Tsutomu's world, piloting the XIG vehicle, The Adventure and battled with King of Mons himself. Althought the Adventure put up a good fight, King of Mons was more superior in battle and The Adventure was destroyed. Shortly after, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and battled with King of Mons himself. Just as it appeared that Gaia was winning, King of Mons spewed forth Bajiris and Scylla, monsters created by the bullies co-horts while created King of Mons. Together all 3 monster triple-teamed Gaia and the battle was one-sided once again. Not giving up hope, Tsutomu found the Red Sphere and made one more wish to help Gaia. Granting Tsutomu's wish, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna were manifested and came to assist Gaia against the 3 monsters. As Tiga fought with Scylla and Dyna fought with Bajiris, Gaia was once again left alone with King of Mons and soon regained control of the fight. After Scylla and Bajiris were killed by Tiga and Dyna, King of Mons was crippled as a result of their deaths, leaving him to be destroyed by Gaia's Photon Stream. Trivia *King of Mons's roar would be reused for the monster, Mokian. *King of Mons's suit is highly modified of Geranda suit. Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Template